1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to field hockey sticks, and more particularly, to a field hockey stick having a substantially straight grip portion and a bowed hitting portion.
2. Background of the Invention
As shown in FIG. 1, a field hockey stick 100 typically has a handle 102, a throat 104, and a head 106. The handle 102 starts at the top and extends through to the throat 104. The handle 102 and throat 104 together define the shaft of the stick 100. The stick 100 curves at the base of the throat 104 to form the head 106. A horizontal line (such as line 115) drawn through the point at which stick 100 begins to curve marks the end of throat 104 and the beginning of head 106. The head 106 is also considered the base of the stick 100. The head 106 includes a toe 108 and curves horizontally and upwardly to form toe 108. The front (or left hand side, as shown in FIG. 1) of the stick 100 has a flat playing surface and the back is typically rounded and not playable in the game. The edges, disposed between the flat playing surface and the non-playing surface, are legal for play in the game. Generally, the flat playing surface (i.e., hitting portion) includes all of head 106 and at least a portion of throat 104. All sticks are suitable for “right handed” play.
Traditionally, field hockey sticks have been constructed of relatively standard dimensions, due primarily to widely accepted rules of the game. These rules dictate aspects of the stick such as weight, length, shape, and cross-section. For example, these rules can require that the lower part of the stick's left-hand (playing side) be smooth and flat, that the back of the stick (right-hand side or non-playing side) be smooth and rounded, that the stick weigh not more than 737 grams, and that every cross-section of the stick be able to pass through a two-inch ring. In meeting these rules, the traditional field hockey stick has typically featured a straight handle and straight hitting portion, a flat front face, and a curved back.
Recently, however, there has been a trend toward bowing or raking the entire length of a field hockey stick, from the end of the handle to the head. This bowing can enable players to increase the power with which they flick the ball, especially for shots on goal.
As players increase in skill level, they typically play lower to the ground and therefore can utilize more of the stick as a hitting surface, including the full hitting area of the stick from the end of the grip to the head. For example, in using full-length bowed sticks for push passes, a player typically sweeps the stick from a squatting position, causing the ball to travel down the stick and to whip off of the stick at a location near the head. However, because the full-length bow also shifts the hands behind the head, the full-length bowed sticks can impart an undesirable loft to the ball, especially as the bow increases the power of the shot. The setback position of the hands can also inhibit a player's feel for the ball during cradling and dribbling.